Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu, Book 2: The Shadow of Darkness
by Hyriu85
Summary: The thrilling sequel to Book 1: The Legend of Beifen. Book 2 joins Hyriu and his friends up against new threats in the world including, the Fire Nation, Darkness, rebels, and the Avatar himself. Darkness arrives Sunday July 20.


**Note: This will be replaced with Chapter 1 when it goes up. Be Sure to check my profile for information on the story.**

Coming in Book 2

(I know some parts repeat, that is because I typed the two paragraphs at different times :D)

Well I won't give too much away. A lot of things that were set up in book 1 will be expanded upon. As well as a lot of new plots. As I have said multiple times, book 1 is practically only set up for the series. Some of you may know but here is the official statement. There will be five books in total. Books 1-3 will correspond with the three seasons of the TV show Avatar: The Last Air bender. Though in book 1 a lot of it was the events in the TV show from a different point of view. Book 2 really starts its own story while still holding true to the show. I will say book 2 is more mature in several ways. Many mature concepts and ideas will be brought up in book 2, some are very controversial but I won't give them away so just be prepared. And it is also more intense and emotional than book 1. It is also more graphic for instance; Hyriu's nightmares get much worse and are quite disturbing and very graphic. And we will see a more adult world, not just the comfy little Water Tribe, but the real world. A lot like Mazushi Village and the large effects of the war on the common people. The romance factor will also be played up, but not in the way you may expect. And if you couldn't tell, I am not a writer who has sexually graphic material. The most that will happen in all five books is two characters making out, no more than that will happen, so sorry if you like the detailed scenes like that, I don't like to read them, therefore I don't write them. A lot of people had a problem with the pacing of the story. Book 2 does not have that same problem. In fact I am worried that people will complain that too much is happening too fast, but if any one does complain about that, then I will not be a 'happy camper' so to speak. Just to give everyone an idea on how much faster paced it is, I will say this. I define an action sequence as a real battle. Not training or games or a test, but a real battle. In book 1 the first action sequence is in chapter 23, in book 2 the first action sequence is in chapter 3. Yeah, 20 chapters earlier. Okay for those of you who may be unaware, this is a crossover of Avatar and Harry Potter. I know in book 1 it wasn't really noticeable at all. It becomes more prominent in book 2. Perhaps not as much as you all will like, but it does come up, its more the world of Harry Potter that plays a large role, not necessarily the characters or the story itself, at least those aren't important in book 2 ;)

Characters: **Hyriu's** character matures in this book. After the Siege of the North, he knows the true cost of battle. Desu's death had a large effect on him and he tries to deal with that and that fact that the Avatar saved everyone while he was passed out. He is also faced with the burden of leadership and he has to make choices that may decide the fate of his friends. His nightmares also get much worse and that does not help him out at all.

"I promise I will do what ever it takes to protect you, to protect all of you."

The other main characters returning in book 2 to remain as main characters are Koluk and Lamara. The other characters will still be there but they take a large step back.

**Koluk** tries to be the 'good soldier' of the group and tries to keep everyone together, and he is sort of the second in command of the group.

"It's not about winning; it's about training."

**Lamara** starts out as her cheerful optimistic self but seeing the hardships of the war changes her. If you are a Lamara fan or even if you're not, you are in luck; she gets a lot more character development in this one. She may not be able to handle the coming Darkness…

"_Never_ put your life on the line for me."

**Shan** will be back in book 2 as a main character and we get to know more about him and the friendship between him and Hyriu.

"You're not telling me everything!"

**Moji, **who was only mentioned in book 1, will be a main character in book 2. She is a fire bender so she has to deal with the prejudice of the world.

"Yes, I am still sure I want to accompany you."

Two new characters will be introduced in book 2 who both have large roles. One of them is a spiritual archer with an interesting past. The other, well all I will say is, she has a way with nature.

**The Robed Man **will be much more prominent in this one. We learn a great deal about him. He will be a proper antagonist to the story, and I am _very_ excited about that.

"This is no vision. I have arrived."

This book is much darker than the first one I think. I am only ten chapters in, but I can already tell this one is soooooo much better than the first. I think the first chapter alone, really sets up the rest of the book perfectly. If you don't like slow, well then you will like this one then. A major thing happens in the first chapter to start things off. Also book 1 was really just kind of a boring along side story to the show and touches upon its own stories some and foreshadows others. In book 2, the story really comes in as its own story. The way I see it in my head, book 1 is a set up for the series and it all kicks off in book 2. A lot of outlandish ideas are introduced in book 2, including the harry potter crossover part of the story, and even though it is more present in this book it may not be exactly what you expect. I also think book 2 is much better written. Like I said, I am only on chapter 10, but comparing book 2 up to chapter 10 and book 1 up to chapter 10, the change is obvious. One part that I love is chapter 1; it is what you would expect from a chapter 1. Not the sibling conversation of book 1's chapter 1, which I was proud of at the time but now I look back and think eh….. Anyway I really do think everyone will be much more pleased with the way the story is written and what is happening. I mean, I am loving the story so much right now; it's exciting, mysterious, and intriguing all at once. The new characters are interesting and you want to know more about them, the new locations, my goodness, I love some of these locations so much even if they are only short appearances. And the storylines I have in store and so much better than a stalker, a bully, and training. While they still train in this book, it isn't the main plot line like in book 1. And no more visions for the most part, because Darkness arrives in book 2! Book 2 is definitely more mature than book 1, a lot of adult concepts are touched upon and mature ideas. The content of the story itself is pretty mature. Now I will say, if any of you are one of the people that like graphic love scenes, you are at the wrong story. For those of you who do not like that stuff like myself, I will tell you the most that happens in any of the books is two characters making out, and I don't get all detailed with that stuff. I read one story describing what the character did with their tongue…ehhh I will just leave it up to your imagination. Well I think that is all I have to say for now; here is a little sneak peak ;)

**The Hogo-sha Legend**

In the northern Earth Kingdom, by the Senlin Forest, there was the Poto Village. Soon after the war began, the Fire Nation arrived and took control of the village. Then the army marched into the forest that surrounded the village. The next day all the soldiers were found dead piled by the gate to the city, all their armor and weapons stripped from them. Fearing some powerful enemy lived in the forest, the Fire Nation sent more soldiers, but this time with many fire benders, and komodo-rhinos. The next day they were all found dead, though the rhinos were no where to be found. The Fire Nation decided the just start burning the forest down from the outside. Soon after they lit their fires, the soldiers began dropping over dead. As night fell, screams could be heard as the soldiers were massacred. The villagers believed a powerful spirit lived in the forest. No one ever stepped into that forest again for many years. Every now and then unlucky travelers or unsuspecting soldiers were found in a pile at the city's gate in the morning. The villagers soon noticed that buffalo-cows started disappearing, one every few weeks. Soon the beasts' tracks were found and it showed that the animals were lead into the forest. The village sought to appease the angry spirit named Hogo-sha. They began sacrificing the cows where people were piled up in the morning, one every four weeks. But one morning after a sacrifice the villagers woke to a horrible sight. The guts and gore of the cow were spread all over the city, and a message was written with the blood, the same thing all over the place, 'Leave the beast alive.' So every four weeks someone was assigned to lead a cow to the forest and tie it to a tree, but soon with the lack of people in the forest, it became over grown and the only way to get to a tree was to go down the old path in the forest. A gate was made to guard the entrance of the forest so no one would wander in. The cow would be led into the gate then the man would leave and close the gate. A few years after the sacrifices, people who entered the forest were no longer killed. If a person entered the forest, they would wake up the next day unharmed but tied up by the city's gate and stripped of their supplies. Since people stopped dying, people got bolder. Many tried to enter the forest to try and see if the spirit could be bested in battle. No one succeeded. All who entered woke up tied up by the gate with out weapons, armor and supplies. Not one of the people could remember being attacked. They were walking down the path one second and the next they woke up tied up. After many years, the sprit became more aggressive, no doubt because of how bold people had become. People were still waking up tied up but they had injuries now. Some had large bruises on their heads, others had broken bones. People became more wary of the forest now and made sure to always sacrifice a cow on time to appease the temperamental spirit.

The Story Continues

And The Journey Begins in

Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu

Book 2:

The Shadow of Darkness

Coming Late June 2014


End file.
